eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Joanne Francis
Storylines Joanne is first seen in Albert Square in June 1988. She is a member of the gangster organisation known as The Firm, and is sent to Walford by Mr Vinnicombe (The Firm's boss) to manage Strokes Winebar, which is actually a facade for an illegal gambling den. Her arrival upsets Den Watts (Leslie Grantham), as he had thought that he was being given managerial status. Despite initial hostility, Joanne and Den prove to be a good team and build up a strong working relationship. Den, however, is too unpredictable for the Firm's liking, and after his best friend's wife, Kathy Beale (Gillian Taylforth), is raped by rival wine-bar owner, James Willmott-Brown (William Boyde), he goes against the Firm's orders and instigates a revenge attack without their approval. With the help of another member of The Firm, Brad Williams (Jonathan Stratt), he has Willmott-Brown's winebar set on fire. This leads to a police investigation, putting Strokes under surveillance and The Firm under suspicion. In order to put the police off, The Firm decide that Den has to take the blame for the arson. Den unwillingly does so following pressure from Joanne, and then goes into hiding to avoid arrest. However, The Firm's real agenda is to lure Den into a false sense of security before killing him, thus stopping him implicating them for their heinous crimes. Realising this, Den manages to escape The Firm and goes on the run, but when The Firm trace him to his hideout, he is forced to turn himself in to the police in order to avoid being killed. Den is sent to Dickens Hill prison, leaving The Firm to assume that it will only be a matter of time before Den divulges his knowledge about their criminal antics. Actually, Den has no intention of grassing, but the investigating officer, D.I. West, decides to play up to The Firm's fears, spreading rumours that Den is on the verge of implicating them. Gregory Mantel (Pavel Douglas), a superior member of The Firm, makes plans to have Den eradicated from within prison. Joanne does not believe that Den is an informant and she tries to do everything she can to stop her associates from setting up a hit on him, even going above Mantel's head and relaying her doubts to Mr Vinnicombe, which earns her the wrath of Mantel, but manages to spare Den's life temporarily. Joanne moves into a flat in Albert Square and continues running Strokes, but her position is put in jeopardy when a new Detective Inspector, Bob Ashley (Robin Lermitte), starts to take umbrage with her presence in Walford. He begins putting pressure on Brad Williams to frame The Firm, threatening him with prison unless he obliges. Brad divulges the whereabouts of evidence that will show Joanne's criminal dealings, enabling him to get rid of her and close down Strokes. Sensing her imminent downfall, Joanne considers resigning from The Firm. This does not please Mantel, he reminds her not to 'rock the boat' or else she will meet the same fate as her late husband. It is revealed that Joanne's husband had also been employed by The Firm, and his association had led to his untimely demise. So Joanne flees, stealing thousands of pounds of The Firm's money in the process. Her exit is nearly halted by a speeding car, driven by Brad, who has been instructed by Mantel to eliminate her. Brad misses his target and she manages to escape unharmed. Her last appearance is in January 1989. Strokes closes down soon after. Appearances 1988 * Episode 351 (16 June 1988) * Episode 353 (23 June 1988) * Episode 354 (28 June 1988) * Episode 356 (5 July 1988) * Episode 357 (7 July 1988) * Episode 358 (12 July 1988) * Episode 359 (14 July 1988) * Episode 364 (2 August 1988) * Episode 365 (4 August 1988) * Episode 366 (9 August 1988) * Episode 367 (11 August 1988) * Episode 368 (16 August 1988) * Episode 369 (18 August 1988) * Episode 370 (23 August 1988) * Episode 372 (30 August 1988) * Episode 374 (6 September 1988) * Episode 376 (13 September 1988) * Episode 378 (20 September 1988) * Episode 379 (22 September 1988) * Episode 380 (27 September 1988) * Episode 382 (4 October 1988) * Episode 384 (11 October 1988) * Episode 385 (13 October 1988) * Episode 388 (25 October 1988) * Episode 389 (27 October 1988) * Episode 395 (17 November 1988) * Episode 396 (22 November 1988) * Episode 397 (24 November 1988) * Episode 400 (6 December 1988) * Episode 401 (8 December 1988) * Episode 402 (13 December 1988) * Episode 403 (15 December 1988) * Episode 406 (27 December 1988) * Episode 407 (29 December 1988) 1989 * Episode 408 (3 January 1989) Category:Characters Category:Female Characters